Mi Amigo Gay
by Natsu M
Summary: Esto no podía estarme pasando. No a mí. ¿Cómo era posible que, al que vi como mi hermana por casi cinco años, se me declarara? Imposible. Era una pesadilla. Una pesadilla muy real, pero a fin de cuentas una pesadilla. Su mirada no mentía, y mucho menos la mueca de arrepentimiento en su rostro. Las posibilidades se me agotaban. Mi amigo, el cuál yo creía gay, estaba enamorado de mí.
1. Prólogo

**H**ola. Sí, volví con esta historia algo (por do decir demasiado) retorcida e.e' es un intento, depende de ustedes, mis queridos lectores (?) si la continuo. La idea de este retorcido fic, fue gracias a **LukaTiff****, **ya saben que nosotras dos estamos locas. La idea nos surgió (?) viendo una película en la que ocurría una escena algo parecida, sin embargo, es totalmente distinta. En realidad, ninguna de las dos recuerda el nombre de la película. Y, bueno, es cuestión de ustedes si deciden matarme a tomatazos (LOL) o me dicen que la continue. Tengo otro proyecto en mente, sin embargo, prefiero tenerlo terminado antes de subirlo acá.

Cambiando de tema, respecto a **Enséñame****, **la continuación de **Tutorías de Amor **(Por Tiff y yo)(LOL x2), estamos trabajando en la continuación. Sé muy bien que ninguna se esperaba ese cambio tan radical, pero todo se aclarará. También cambiaremos algunas cosas de capitulos anteriores, más que todo de Diana.

También, decidí regalarle a Tiff **El Mayordomo De Mis Sueños, **uno de mis primeros fics que nunca continué por falta de inspiración e ideas. Ella me lo pidió y me parece que es bueno que comience con un proyecto sola :3 Así que nada más nos queda esperar a que ella se decida a publicar.

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes de InuYasha y co. No me pertenecen. Son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Mi Amigo Gay.**

_Por MikuNat._**  
**

* * *

**Prólogo.**

– ¿Cómo?

De todo lo que en mi vida me había sorprendido, aquella noticia encabezaba la lista. Me sentía **sumamente** engañada. Y utilizada. ¿Me habría estado mintiendo los cinco años? ¿Cinco malditos años viviendo esta farsa? ¡Qué le den!

–No podía mentirte más tiempo, Kag.

Le clavé cuchillos con mi mirada, y lo imaginé desangrado. ¡Qué se jodiera! Estaba totalmente loco si pensaba que **yo**, Kagome Higurashi, lo perdonaría luego de semejante farsa. ¡Yo había confiado en él, maldita sea! Fue mi confidente, mi pañuelo de lágrimas… mi **hermana**.

– ¿No podías? ¡Me has mentido cinco malditos años, InuYasha!

Bajó su mirada ámbar, y la clavó en el suelo, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del planeta. Él me conocía a la perfección y sabía que cuando me engañaban era difícil que yo volviera a depositar mi confianza en esa persona. Sin embargo, había sido tan **estúpida** y confié ciegamente en él. Creyendo que su amistad era sincera, y que nunca me traicionaría.

–Nunca fue mi intención lasti…

–No me heriste, ¡Me has mentido! –espeté, enfadada– ¡Podrías habérmelo dicho hace tiempo!

Nuevamente, me miró. Sus ojos tan dorados como el Sol mismo reflejaban su arrepentimiento, pero mi enfado no bajaba con nada. ¡Qué tonta había sido! ¿Cómo no pude verlo? Mierda, si me ponía a pensarlo era tan malditamente obvio…

–No te digo que me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice–comentó, con calma –Ya que eso me permitió llegar a conocerte como nadie más lo ha hecho… Y me hizo enamorarme cada día más de ti.

Las lágrimas que recorrían mis mejillas, ya no eran de rabia e impotencia. Eran de tristeza. ¿Hace cuánto yo me encontraba llorando con mi prima por él, por el que creía mi amigo? Lloré noches enteras por su causa, torturándome al saber que él jamás se fijaría en mí… por ser una chica, una mujer.

– ¡Se suponía que eras un maldito gay! –repliqué, con la voz quebrada –Creí en ti, te vi como mi hermana durante cinco malditos años…

–Cuando te conocí, seguías prendada de Bankotsu ¿Lo recuerdas?

Tragué duro. Para mi mala suerte sí. Lo recordaba claramente.

–Y tú no querías a ningún chico cerca. Ni siquiera dejaste que tu padre interviniera.

–Ese es otro asunto y…

–Déjame terminar –interrumpió, callé –: y yo, lo único que quería era conocerte y acercarme a ti. Y tú, creíste la broma de Miroku aquella ocasión… y no me quedó de otra que actuar.

–Podrías haberme dicho la verdad.

–Tú me habrías alejado de tu vida.

–No, no lo hubiera hecho.

–El hubiera no existe –insistió.

Yo era una completa idiota por no haberlo notado. Era tan notorio: las miradas que le lanzaba a las tipas, sus miradas para mí, su actitud conmigo… Pero, mierda, soy tan tonta. De ahora en adelante, nada sería como antes.

Por desgracia.


	2. Capitulo 1

**¿**Actualicé rápido, verdad? Pero bueno, nosotros los autores no controlamos esto de la inspiración ni el horario en que a las ideas les va a dar la gana de salir. Así que, aquí me tienen.

Gracias a todos los reviews :3 En serio, nunca pensé que una locura como esta les fuera a gustar, así que se los agradezco infinitamente. Ya saben, la paga y felicidad de nosotros es saber su opinión :D

Lo sé, la historia está retorcidamente complicada o complicadamente retorcida, lo dejo a decisión suya. Imposible imaginarse a un sexy InuYasha gay, lo sé, pero también me pareció tierno que el fingiera todo ese tiempo sólo para acercarse a ella.

Sé que el capitulo está medio corto (?) pero todos serán así, y la historia espero no hacerla muy larga.

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes de InuYasha y co. No me pertenecen. Son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Mi Amigo Gay.**

_Por MikuNat._**  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

A mi lado, caminaba mi mejor amiga(o). Era un chico sumamente dulce y agradable, y ni mencionar lo apuesto que era. Y, cada vez que llegaba a esa característica de él, no podía evitar preguntar el por qué era gay. Es decir, con ese cabello azabachado, largo, lacio y sedoso; sus facciones tan masculinamente perfectas y esos extremadamente hechizantes ojos dorados, tendría a cualquier mujer. O bueno, hombre en este caso.

Ese aspecto me perturbaba un poco, a veces. Pero no era de gran importancia. Y ahora que lo pensaba, nunca lo había visto de la mano con otro chico ni nada que reflejara que él era… bueno, _del otro equipo_. Esbocé una sonrisa al ver lo estúpidos que eran mis pensamientos en ese momento. Lo miré, y no pude evitar morderme el labio inferior al ver su rostro. Era tan _malditamente_ guapo. ¿Cómo sería besar esos expertos (imagino yo) y perfectos labios? Rolé los ojos. Hoy mis pensamientos eran **muy** estúpidos.

Eso jamás sucedería.

– ¿Te pasa algo?

Su voz, que era igual de _malditamente_ atrayente que todo en él, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me sentía sumamente idiota. ¿De dónde saco yo que podría llegar a besar a _mi hermana_? ¡Por Dios, estoy loca!

–Nada, sólo pensaba.

Encarnó una de sus finas y negras cejas, dejando en claro lo poco que me creía.

–Creí que confiabas en mí–murmuró, haciéndose el dramático.

Bufé.

–Confío en ti, idiota–lo codeé–. Simplemente **no** me pasa nada.

Él roló los ojos esta vez. Lo abracé, y seguimos caminando de esa manera. A veces me costaba creer (y recordar) que él pertenecía, por así decirlo, a _mi bando_. Suspiré. Llevaba cinco años conociéndolo, y prácticamente los mismos cinco años siendo su amiga. Ese día, quedaría clavado en mi mente como una daga, como una cicatriz de alguna caída…

En aquellos días, cuando solamente semanas atrás había cumplido mis inocentes trece años, mi _preciado_ (nótese el sarcasmo) amigo, se le había ocurrido llegar a mi casa con uno de sus tantos amigos. Yo, me encontraba encerrada en mi habitación, ensombrecida por la penumbras que me rodeaban a mí y a (en ese entonces) roto corazón. Así que, cuando mi madre me dijo los planes de ese chico, todo empeoró.

Quería asesinarlo.

Pero, por el momento, me prometí estar en calma. De nada me valdría agitarme, para que a fin de cuentas, llegara a casa, saludara, diera media vuelta y que se fuera tan rápido a como llegó. Pocas veces hacia aquello, pero mi joven mente estaba más que atemorizada como para pensar en otra salida. Sin más, me levanté de la esquina donde me había sentado la mayor parte del día, contemplando una foto donde dos chicos se abrazaban en una muestra de un amor inocente y joven. Dejé la foto ahí, y me digné a peinar mis dispersos cabellos para luego cambiarme de ropa.

El ensordecedor grito de mi madre, avisando que mi amigo y su acompañante habían llegado, me hicieron darme cuenta de que mi estado de ánimo no estaba en el piso, sino a cinco mil metros bajo tierra. Bufando, bajé las escaleras y encaré a mi problema diario. Miroku, estaba sentado junto a un chico de cabellos largos y azabaches, que mantenía su cabeza gacha con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. Me enterneció de inmediato.

–Kagome, amiga mía–saludó el de ojos azules, moviendo insinuante las cejas– ¿Cómo has estado?

–Estaría mejor si tú y quien quiera que sea tu amigo se fueran–comenté, mordaz.

Por ese entonces, no quería tener contacto con **ningún **hombre. Ya fuera mi hermanito, mi padre, mi abuelo o Miroku. **NINGUNO**. Quería estar sola y verme rodeada de mis amigas, simplemente para no fijarme en ningún otro joven que me rompiera mi inexperto corazón de nuevo. Y todo habría funcionado, hasta que conocí al amigo de Miroku.

–No seas maleducada–insistió el zafiro–. Te aseguro que nuestra compañía será totalmente agradable, ¿No es así, InuYasha?

El aludido, levantó por fin la vista. Y con solo mirar sus ojos, mi corazón se aceleró de tal forma que creí que se saldría por mi garganta. Ese ámbar tan exquisito y exótico de su mirada me tenía prendada de él, sin siquiera escuchar palabra alguna de sus labios. Eran como un mar de tonos miel, en el que con gusto moriría ahogada.

–Claro, si ella nos permite acercarnos.

Y su voz. Dios mío, su voz era capaz de hacer que mis rodillas flaquearan con sólo escucharla.

–Por supuesto que te dejará, cielo–fue el turno de Miroku, con un tono meloso que me erizó los vellos–. Eres un amor, Inu-kun.

–Ya, Miroku, no hagas eso frente a ella…

El dueño de las orbes ámbar se sonrojó otra vez. Y en ese momento, mi mente captó lo que sucedía.

Bufé, volviendo al presente. En ese entonces, él tenía dieciséis años y yo trece. Ahora, él acababa de cumplir los veintiuno. Y yo dieciocho. Me sentía una niñata a su lado. Por fuera, él reflejaba ser una persona muy seria y frívola, sin embargo, cuando lo conocías te dabas cuenta que era todo lo contrario. El año de relajación completa que nos había dado la universidad antes de ingresar a clases lo disfrutaba al máximo. Me quedaban exactamente seis meses para empezar mi carrera de diseño gráfico.

Y él… Él seguiría con su licenciatura en administración de empresas.

– ¿Estás segura de que no te pasa nada?

Asentí.

– ¿Por?

–Es raro verte tan callada, Kag–lo miré con el ceño fruncido–. Eres una escandalosa ¿Sabías?

Lo pellizqué.

–Y tú eres un machote–me burlé.

Pude apreciar como su mandíbula se tensaba ante mi broma, y luego, se relajaba. Todo eso en cuestión de segundos, y con una rapidez impropia de él. No supe si realmente lo vi, o si lo imaginé o fue una ilusión óptica. La sonrisa retorcida apareció en su cara, y supe que tramaba algo.

–No me digas–murmuró– ¿Koga te contó?

Ahora me tocó a mí tensarme. Era un maldito. Sabía muy bien como vengarse. Koga era mi novio en ese momento, un año menor que InuYasha. Era extremadamente sobreprotector y celoso conmigo, pero no tanto como lo era Miroku e incluso en algunas (pocas) ocasiones InuYasha. Mi amigo de ojos dorados lo detestaba, y Miroku no era la excepción. Ni siquiera a mi prima (Sango) le agradaba.

Y yo no veía el por qué.

–No seas idiota–lo pellizqué de nuevo–. Koga no me sería infiel contigo, tiene mejor gusto.

Él se mofó.

Pero luego, la seriedad se reflejó en su expresión y mirada.

– ¿Pasa algo?–le pregunté, casi inaudible.

–Creo que ha llegado la hora de ser sincero contigo, Kagome.

Y en ese momento, el pánico me embargó.


	3. Capitulo 2

Volví. Con este capitulo que se me dificultó un poco, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar con buena música y distracción.**  
**

Gracias por los reviews :3 Me alegra saber que les gusta esta locura.

Lo sé, estoy total y completamente loca. Les avisaré con anticipación cuando me encierren en el psiquiátrico. Aunque para ese entonces, espero haber terminado esta historia.

Por cierto e.e' estoy respondiendo a los reviews (costumbre que hace mucho perdí), por aquello de que a alguna no le llegue la respuesta. Para que me avisen (:

Y disculpen si no puedo actualizar tan seguido, pero mañana entro a clases. Aparte de que entro a pruebas y próximamente están las calificaciones, también estoy con los arreglos de mi cumpleaños.

Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes de InuYasha y co. No me pertenecen. Son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Mi Amigo Gay.**

_Por Alice Moonlight B._**  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Lo miré, esperando a que siguiera hablando. El pánico me carcomía por dentro. ¿Y si me decía que tenía una relación secreta con mi novio? O aún peor ¿Con Miroku? Un frío me recorrió la espina dorsal de sólo pensarlo. Mi mirada se tornó suplicante, esperando a que él se dignara a hablar. Sin embargo, sus dorados ojos parecían lejanos, distantes… Perdidos.

Y aquello me preocupó.

Intenté descifrar la expresión de su rostro, pero lo único que dejaba ver era indiferencia. Si era una broma, se la estaba tomando muy en serio. Y yo, simplemente quería morirme. Me miró, y lo vi abrir la boca… y volverla a cerrar. Tartamudeó un par de cosas que no entendí, y luego guardó silencio. La duda seguía carcomiéndome, y no tenía ganas de quedarme sin saber aquello que lo tenía tan nervioso.

– ¿Qué me quieres decir?

No me contestó.

–Te amo–soltó.

Encarné una ceja, mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

– ¿Qué?

Desvió la mirada, y quise que me tragara la tierra. Comencé a reír como desquiciada. Era una risa totalmente fingida, y sabía a la perfección que él lo había notado. Mis carcajadas no disminuían, e incluso limpié una imaginaria lágrima de la risa. Tenía que ser una maldita broma. De **pésimo** gusto, pero a fin de cuentas, una broma. Y si no lo era… Bueno, no quiero siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad.

– ¡Excelente broma, InuYasha! –exclamé, aún riendo.

Él me miró con seriedad.

–No es broma, Kagome.

Me repuse, a como pude. Intentaba procesarlo, creerlo… pero no podía.

–Ya, claro–murmuré–. Yo también te amo, InuYasha. Eres como mi **hermana**.

La expresión de su rostro se endureció ante mis palabras. Y supe, que no era ninguna maldita broma. Ni siquiera lo decía porque me amaba como su hermana. **No**. Mis ojos se cristalizaron, y mi mano fue a parar a la mejilla de él. La rabia fluía por mi cuerpo con total libertad. Jamás me había sentido tan utilizada en mi vida, y el hecho de que él no se dignara siquiera a mirarme me enfadaba aún más.

– ¿Cómo pudiste?–gruñí.

Él no reaccionó, sólo se encogió de hombros. Comencé a caminar en círculos, alrededor de él. Mi cabeza pronto explotaría por el dolor que me traía el tener que pensar en cosas tan absurdas como la que estoy viviendo en estos momentos. ¿Cómo mierda pudo fingir estos **_malditos_**cinco años? ¿Cómo tuvo el valor de engañarme?

¿Por qué yo fui tan estúpida?

–No me arrepiento de lo que hice–contó–, el tiempo sólo me hizo amarte más.

– ¡Deja de decirlo, maldita sea!–repliqué.

–Mierda –gruñó él–. Nunca pensé que reaccionarías de esta forma.

Casi me voy de espaldas al escuchar eso. ¿Me creía idiota? ¿Qué pretendía? Ni en mis **peores** pesadillas algo así hubiera sucedido. A pesar de que hace tres años estuve enamorada de él, y hubiera dado todo porque algo así me sucediera… En este momento no lo quería. ¡Mierda, no ahora! Ahora que estoy con Koga. Ahora que entro a la universidad. Ahora que lo olvidé.

– ¿Cómo pretendías que reaccionara?–espeté– ¿Qué te dijera _"Que bien, yo también te amo pero nunca te lo dije en estos malditos años porque pensé que eras gay… Ahora que sé que no es así; bésame y casémonos"_? No seas idiota, InuYasha. Mira la magnitud de tu mentira.

Roló los ojos ante mi respuesta.

–Notablemente no, no soy tan idiota a como piensas.

La incredulidad se vio reflejada en mis ojos chispeantes.

– ¿En serio? –repliqué–Es que, no sé, alguien con dos malditos dedos de frente… ¡Conquista a la chica siendo quien es! ¡No fingiendo ser gay cinco malditos años!

Me sentía tan engañada y utilizada, que era capaz de ir hasta la casa de Miroku y abofetearlo hasta hacerlo pagar por no decirme que mi mejor **amiga** no era gay, sino que estuvo enamorado de mí todos esos malditos años. ¡Era increíble! Apuesto a que solamente yo, tengo semejante mala suerte. En otro momento, hubiera quedado prendida de sus malditos ojos dorados y me habría tirado a sus brazos **exclusivamente** para besarlo. Pero, claro está, en esos momentos, sólo quería asesinarlo. Asesinarlo por mentirme. Por obligarme a olvidarlo. Por pensar que él era prohibido. Por tantas noches de llanto en vano. Por todas y cada una de las lágrimas que derramé.

En algún momento me las cobraría.

–Cálmate, y…

– ¡No me pidas que me calme! –chillé.

–Ata cabos sueltos–pidió–. Solamente tú no lo notaste.

Lo admito, yo no me caracterizaba por ser observadora y darme cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Más bien soy de esas chicas que viven en su mundo, y se pierden en su música. Sin embargo, no era situación como para que me dijera que fue tan obvio. Porque, simple y sencillamente, no lo fue. Aunque, viéndolo desde cierto punto de vista… Él siempre fue detallista conmigo, siempre me protegía, siempre se ponía celoso, siempre me alegraba… Y nunca, demostró ser gay.

Oh.

Mierda.

_Estúpida_, me regañé.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?–exigí saber.

–Porque tenía miedo.

– ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo? –repetí– ¿De qué? ¿De qué la población gay se deprimiera porque perdió a uno de los más guapos de su equipo?

Me sonrió con picardía.

Definitivamente: soy tonta. ¿De dónde mierda me saco tanta estupidez?

–Así que… ¿Soy guapo?

–No me vengas a jugar de galán, InuYasha–amenacé–, si no quieres que te deje sin tu descendencia recién descubierta.

–Ya lo dijiste una vez, ¿Por qué no dos?

Se acercó a mí, e instintivamente me hice dos pasos para atrás. Maldije cuando mi espalda chocó contra el tronco de un árbol. Estaba total y completamente perdida. Siguió acercándose, me tomó por la cintura y me obligó a apegarme a él. Tuve que morderme los labios para no soltar otra maldición. El muy mentiroso sabía cómo seducir a una mujer. Me tomó del mentón, y me obligó a verlo a los ojos. Su mirada, tan dorada como la miel, hizo que me estremeciera. Su rostro se acercó al mío peligrosamente, y cuando su aliento chocó contra mi rostro… mis pensamientos se vieron nulos.

Y todo aquello empeoró, cuando me besó.


	4. Capitulo 3

Aquí está lo que me pidieron. Perdonen el retraso, pero me bloqueé y entré a clases. Pésima combinación.

Gracias a todos los reviews, no saben lo feliz que estoy con ellos.

Y mil gracias a los reviews anónimos que no puedo responderles x_x pero que igual les agradezco de todo corazón que tomen su tiempo para comentarle a esta loca :3

Espero que sea de su agrado y que no quieran asesinarme LOL.

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes de InuYasha y co. No me pertenecen. Son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Mi Amigo Gay.**

_Por Alice Moonlight B._**  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

– ¿Qué?

Asentí, mientras admiraba con precaución como mi preciada prima perdía los estribos frente a mí. La escuché soltar un par de maldiciones hacia Miroku, y luego los demás fueron dirigidos a InuYasha, mi _hermana_. O bueno, eso creía. Vaya mierda de suerte. Sacudí la cabeza, y cuando miré a mi prima, seguía lanzando maldiciones.

–Em, ¿Sango? ¿Estás bien?

–Notablemente no–gruñó–. No entiendo cómo diablos puedes estar tan tranquila con lo que sucedió.

Mi vista se clavó en el reloj de la pared de al lado, que marcaban las seis en punto de la tarde. Lo que me daba a entender que habían pasado casi tres horas desde el incidente. Así que, mis nervios habían ido bajando conforme pasaba el tiempo. Sin embargo, a Sango no se le pasaría con nada…

–Es que, ¡Mierda!

Maldición número 12728736723.

–Me parece tan irreal y tan **idiota**–recalcó la última palabra–. ¿Cómo pudo fingir?

Negué. Ni siquiera yo lo sabía, y de tan sólo pensarlo se me revolvía el estómago. El recuerdo vivo de sus labios sobre los míos, hizo que los vellos de todo mi cuerpo se erizaran, y al mismo tiempo mis mejillas ardieron. Había sido un roce tan malditamente perfecto y embriagador, que la respiración se me cortaba con el simple recuerdo de este. Bajé la mirada, esperando que Sango no notara lo acalorada que me encontraba.

–Kag, ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó, me obligó a mirarla y luego puso sus manos en mis mejillas– ¿Será que tienes fiebre?

–No, no es nada–murmuré, quitando su mano de mi cara.

– ¿Segura? Estás muy roja.

Le fruncí el ceño, y luego me levanté. Necesitaba distraerme y olvidar el pequeñísimo detalle del que me perdí por cinco años. Busqué en el buró que estaba al lado de mi cama, y encontré dos fotos que lograron sacarme las lágrimas. Al menos, mi vista se cristalizó.

En una de ellas, que sostenía con fuerza, se reflejaban dos personas. Una, con un largo cabello azabache, ojos avellana y un cuerpo parecido a una tabla. Esta se encontraba envuelta en el abrazo de un chico, que tendría la misma edad. Era un poco más alto, de cabello negro atado en una trenza… y de brillantes ojos índigo. El corazón se me oprimió al ver mi cara de niña inocente en esa fotografía, al reconocer la felicidad mostrada en mis ojos al saberme entre sus brazos.

Arrugué la foto, y la boté. No tenía ganas de revivir un pasado tortuoso.

En la otra, que mi mano tomaba con delicadeza, casi con miedo de dañarla, estaban otras dos personas. Era yo, con mis quince años, y mi cabello arreglado en un elaborado peinado. Miré casi con admiración el vestido que llevaba, que era de un rosa pastel y lo suficientemente esponjado como para que no hubiera rastros de mis pies ni mis piernas. A mi lado, con una galante sonrisa, se encontraba InuYasha. Llevaba un traje completo, con una corbata roja perfectamente anudada. Su pulcro traje negro hacía contraste con mi (ahora) chillón vestido rosado. Detallé sus ojos dorados, y me di cuenta que, incluso en ese entonces, él debía amarme… Y nunca lo noté.

Dejé la fotografía en el buró, y me volví hacia Sango.

– ¿Qué harás?–preguntó.

–No lo sé–dije, miré mi móvil–. Aunque debería llamar a Miroku.

–Tengo una idea mejor–me sonrió con malicia–: lo buscaremos en su casa.

Sonreí de la misma manera, mientras atrapaba la chaqueta que ella me tendía. Bajamos las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, y avisamos con rapidez que iríamos a casa de Miroku. Sango iba con una mirada inescrutable, pero yo sabía que estaba nerviosa. Desde siempre le ha gustado Miroku, y no se atreve a decirle nada por la fama de pervertido y mujeriego que le tienen (tengo).

Él había sido uno de los pocos amigos que yo conservaba de primaria y secundaria, lo conocía de toda una vida. Incluso podría recitar los nombres de todas las chicas que habían pasado por él, y realmente sentía pena por ellas. Antes, salíamos muy seguido; él, Sango y yo. Sin embargo, cuando InuYasha se mudó a la ciudad y se juntó con él… Dejamos de verlo. Pero a nosotras nos parecía justo, era hora de que él tuviera amigos que no fueran chicas.

De pronto, la idea de ir ahí me pareció pésima, ante la posibilidad de encontrar al ojidorado en ese lugar. Moriría de vergüenza al verlo. Sango me dio un codazo, el cual devolví. Miré al frente, y descubrí que habíamos llegado. Genial, mierda. Mi voluntad y valentía se escondieron en el preciso momento en que tocamos a la puerta.

– ¿Quién mierda está jodi…?

Y Miroku calló su larga lista de insultos al ver mi ceño fruncido.

–Niñas, ¿Qué se les ofrece?

Sango encarnó una ceja.

–Ninguna de tus ideas sucias, por supuesto.

– ¿Podemos entrar? –gruñí, con una sonrisa forzada.

Lo vi tragar duro.

–C-claro.

Se hizo a un lado, y nos dejó pasar. Me informó que su madre había salido a yo-no-sé-qué, la verdad no le presté atención. Nos sentamos en uno de los sofás beige que habían en la salita, y él se quedó enfrente, como esperando a que nos fuéramos. Mi prima le ofreció asiento, y él se sentó.

– ¿Cómo estás, Miroku? Tengo días sin verte–comentó Sango, con naturalidad.

–B-bien, Sango.

–Me alegro–cruzó las piernas, Miroku carraspeó–. ¿No tienes nada que contarnos?

El zafiro negó.

– ¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera de InuYasha?

Se tensó.

– ¿De él? N-no, nada.

–Qué lástima–murmuré, fingiendo desilusión–. Pensé que me contarías que InuYasha nunca fue gay y siempre me amó.

Palideció.

– ¿C-cómo?

–No te hagas el idiota–gruñí–. Me enteré hoy, por boca de él mismo.

–InuYasha, si serás idiota–comentó, para sí.

El nerviosismo y también reciente enfado y frustración se podían notar con facilidad. Era demasiado idiota pensar que nunca descubriría eso. Y me enfadaba más que no me dijera nada. ¡Era un traidor! Aunque quisiera negarlo, sabía que tenía la soga al cuello. Lo miré, esperando a que se decidiera a hablar. Pero parecía no querer dar el brazo a torcer.

–Dinos todo lo que sabes–exigió Sango.

–Jamás, es una promesa.

–Miroku, te conviene decírnoslo porque sino…

–Sino, ¿Qué?

Mierda.


	5. Capitulo 4

He vuelto (al fin).

Ya que fui lo suficientemente perezosa y subí un one-shot, me obligué (en serio) a escribir el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. Y he aquí el resultado.

Mil gracias a todos los reviews (a pesar de que la página sólo cuente 31, y me quede debiendo 9 que son anónimos -.-), me encanta saber que les gusta la historia y que quieren que la continúe. Espero, de todo corazón, seguir contando con ellos.

Y sí.

Sé que querrán asesinarme.

Lo sé.

Pero, piensenlo de esta manera: si me matan, nadie continuará el fic. Así que... No me maten, ¿Sí?

Y respecto a la petición de hacer los capitulos más largos, no lo podré hacer. Trato de hacerlos lo más largos que puedo, por el factor tiempo y el factor imaginación. Espero que puedan entenderme.

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes de InuYasha y co. No me pertenecen. Son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Mi Amigo Gay.**

_Por Alice Moonlight B._**  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Me revolví con inquietud entre mis sábanas, tratando de dormir. Bufé, haciendo que mi flequillo volara por un momento y me aterrizara de lleno en los ojos. Me lo aparté, molesta. Me revolví por enésima vez en la noche, y suspiré, sentándome entre el nudo de cobijas que había hecho. Tomé el móvil, que descansaba debajo de una de mis tantas almohadas, y miré la hora. Eran las tres de la madrugada. Emití un gemido de desesperación, y estrellé la cara contra la almohada. Llevaba dos malditas semanas sin poder pegar ojo.

Refunfuñé un par de maldiciones en contra del maldito que era mi _hermana_. ¡Por su maldita culpa no estaba durmiendo nada! Me volteé en la cama, e intenté dormir de nuevo. Pero nada. Estaba tan despierta, como si fueran las tres de la tarde y no las tres de la madrugada.

Gemí, desesperada por dormir. Las ojeras y bolsitas bajo mis ojos eran tremendas, y las detestaba con toda mi alma. Al menos, tenía la satisfacción de haberle sacado a Miroku **toda** la historia de la maldita broma. Quizá no en el primer intento, pero se lo saqué. El primer intento (hace dos semanas, cuando sucedió todo y Sango me acompañó), quedó en el olvido porque llegó la madre de él a salvarlo, justo cuando _yo _lo **amenazaba**. Tuvimos que inventar una estúpida excusa de que "necesitábamos que nos ayudara con una tarea sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial".

Bah, fue humillante.

En el momento de mi penosa amenaza, la voz de la madre de Miroku me alertó. Por lo que tuve que callarme, y mirar a Sango con temor. Ella asintió, indicándome que se sentía igual que yo. La madre de mi amigo, dejó las bolsas de las compras en la cocina y se acercó a nosotros. Tragué duro, ¿Y si había escuchado lo de InuYasha? Me iba a morir de vergüenza.

– ¿Qué hiciste, Miroku?–regañó su madre– Normalmente Kagome nunca se enfada contigo.

Me mordí la lengua, era demasiado vergonzoso que lo regañen a los dieciocho y peor aún, frente a dos chicas que estaban a punto de asesinarlo por **traición**. Quería soltar una carcajada, pero era mejor callar si quería que él me contara lo que yo quería saber. Así que, con una de mis _encantadoras_ sonrisas, le expliqué a la señora lo de la estúpida tarea. Y me sentí humillada por el simple hecho de tener que encubrirlo por mi falta de observación durante cinco malditos años.

Y sí, ese había sido el susto que me llevé hace dos semanas.

Pero ahora, lejos de asustarme, me enfadaba. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan idiota? Lo admito, fui yo la idiota que se creyó esa mentira… Pero si tanto decía quererme, ¿Por qué no decirme la verdad? ¿No era menos complicado conquistarme de esa manera? ¡Pues no! ¡Él quería hacerse pasar por gay para joderme la existencia!

Miré otra vez la hora en mi móvil, que ya marcaba las seis treinta de la mañana. Jodida pensada me di para pasar tres horas y media en mis pensamientos sin dormir. Jodido humor me tenía hoy. Jodido sol por encandilarme. Jodida Sango y jodido su amor por el jodido Miroku. Jodido el día. Jodido insomnio. Jodida universidad. Jodida mi confusión.

¡Y jodido él, y sus jodidos planes!

Una jaqueca me atacó, y supe que era de darle tantas vueltas al mismo asunto. Suspiré, y mientras buscaba con notable pereza la ropa que me pondría, me pregunté si él se sentía igual que yo. Bufé, dándome cuenta de que me estaba preocupando mucho por ello. ¡Que se revolcara con alguien y me dejara a mí en paz!

Jodido InuYasha.

Me metí a la ducha y me lavé el cabello. La maraña que se había convertido en mi pelo se desanudó con acondicionador extra, y cepillándolo mientras lo secaba insistentemente. Lo dejé suelto, al recordar que ese día tendría una cita con Koga. Casi gruñí. No tenía ganas ni para salir con mí sombra.

Desayuné con parsimonia, sintiendo que el sueño comenzaba a ganarme poco a poco. Me obligué a mantenerme despierta, para no quedarme dormida con la cara en el cereal. Cuando terminé, me levanté y lavé el plato. No había nadie en casa, milagrosamente. Mi hermanito estaba en la escuela y mi madre había entrado a trabajar más temprano de lo usual, por lo que tenía toda la casa para aburrirme sola.

Subí a mi habitación, y me calcé los zapatos. Alisté mi bolso con lo esencial y bajé nuevamente, para esperar a mi novio. Bufé, ahora esa palabra me parecía tan poco atractiva. Comenzaba a ver todo tan inútil, y era por la simple razón de que la confesión de InuYasha había puesto mi mundo de cabeza.

Todo lo que creía se había venido abajo.

Y para mí, eso era mucho que decir.

Caminé un rato en círculos en la sala de mi casa, admirando las fotos. Habían muchas de mí y mi hermano cuando éramos niños, o bueno, cuando él era un bebé y yo una niña. En la mayoría, aparecíamos con mi madre. Pero solamente en contadas salía mi padre. Ese hombre al que yo tanto había amado y que murió en un accidente automovilístico. Sonreí con nostalgia.

Mi hermano no lo recordaba, porque era apenas un bebé cuando mi padre murió. Pero yo sí, yo tenía catorce cuando aquello había sucedido. Y solamente InuYasha había estado para mí en ese momento. Sango se encontraba fuera del país, y mi madre estaba lo suficientemente deprimida como para no hablarnos si quiera. Sólo se ocupaba de Souta.

El sonido del timbre me hizo salir de una forma bastante grosera de mis recuerdos. Con la respiración agitada y los ojos ardiendo debido a las ganas de llorar, respiré hondo. Me acomodé el cabello, e hiperventilé unos segundos. No podría mostrarle esa faceta mía a Koga. Jamás. Me había prometido a mí misma nunca mostrarme débil ante un hombre que no fuera de mi familia, o Miroku o InuYasha. Los demás eran unos intrusos.

Me acerqué a la puerta, y la abrí con parsimonia. Casi con miedo.

Y al ver quién era, casi caigo de espaldas.

– ¿Vas a salir?–me preguntó.

Me estremecí de escucharlo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, InuYasha?


	6. Capitulo 5

Volví. Luego de una crisis emocional (?) he vuelto con el siguiente capitulo.

Espero que les guste, y sí, sé que este es bastante diálogo, pero no pude evitarlo. Tenía que poner una pelea digna.

Como ya les había dicho al principio, esta historia va a ser corta. Creo que tal vez unos tres o cuatro capítulos más.

Mil gracias en serio. Todos sus reviews son demasiado importantes para mí (: para un autor es necesario saber la opinión de quienes leen (a pesar de que la página **sigue **discriminando a los reviews anónimos e.e) todos y cada uno de ellos. Así que, si nos les llega mi respuesta, díganmelo.

Sin más, a leer.

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes de InuYasha y co. No me pertenecen. Son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Mi Amigo Gay.**

_Por Alice Moonlight B._**  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

–Te pregunté que qué rayos haces aquí.

Los observé por unos minutos, y tragué duro luego de descubrir la pésima situación en la que yo me encontraba. InuYasha ni se había inmutado ante el tono de voz que usó Koga al dirigirse a él, exigiendo una respuesta clara y rápida. Mi novio, se encontraba de brazos cruzados, con una mueca de impaciencia plasmada en su rostro. Era tanta la frustración que llenaba cada poro de mi ser en ese momento, que hasta tenía ganas de llorar.

–Nada que te incumba, lobo.

–Es la casa de **mi** novia–recalcó–, así que si me interesa la mierda que vengas a hacer aquí.

Bufé. ¿Por qué mierda tenía que ser tan posesivo? Yo no era un maldito objeto para ser propiedad de nadie. De absolutamente nadie.

–Oigan, ¿Quieren dejar de pelear?–reclamé.

Se miraron con furia y casi vi salir chispas de sus ojos. Y así, con la misma posición, me ignoraron olímpicamente. ¿Qué pasaba si a mí me venía en gana cerrarles la puerta en la cara? Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en mis labios, y como estaban ignorándome, no tuve que hacer mucho para azotar la puerta. Me apoyé en la madera de la puerta, y me dejé resbalar hasta tocar el suelo de cerámica con mi trasero. Escuché, con bastante diversión en el semblante, unos murmullos y luego golpes exigentes, rogando que les abriera la puerta.

Pasados los minutos, los golpes cesaron.

–_Si serás idiota_–logré diferenciar la voz de Koga–_, la hiciste enfadar con tu molesta presencia. ¡Arruinaste nuestra cita!_

–_ ¿Cita? Genial, creo que fue el mejor resultado de una visita a casa de Kag._

– _¿Desde cuándo la llamas tan familiarmente, pulgoso?_–gruñó mi novio.

Me eché a reír. A veces podían ser tan infantiles. Siempre que discutían con algo respecto a mí se comportaban como dos niños peleando por un dulce, y aunque me parecía un tanto tierno que se pelearan de esa manera por mí… Con el pasar del tiempo, uno se empieza a cansar.

–_Si quiero la puedo llamar como me venga en gana, saco de pulgas_–replicó InuYasha–_. La conozco desde hace muchísimo más tiempo que tú._

–_Creo que estás abusando de la confianza que ella te da, perro._

– _¿Yo? Perdón, pero eres tú el único acá que tiene un compromiso con ella._

–_Y estoy orgulloso de ello, porque al menos **yo** si pude conquistarla._

Un gruñido. Aunque no me agradara la idea, sabía que ya los había dejado mucho tiempo matándose con las miradas y comentarios, y que poco les faltaba para irse a los golpes. Si no es que ya estaban preparándose para comenzar. De repente, todo se silenció… Y pasados unos minutos, escuché un golpe sordo y luego otro.

Abrí la puerta, y los encontré a medio golpe. InuYasha se frotaba con intensidad el brazo, y Koga la quijada. Me acerqué a ellos, y pellizcándoles a ambos el brazo, los regañé. Soltaron un quejido, y luego me miraron con enfado. _Delicados_, pensé.

– ¿Por qué mierda has hecho eso?–gruñó InuYasha, con la mano en la zona adolorida.

–No había necesidad de utilizar la violencia, cariño.

–Lo siento, chicos–me disculpé falsamente–, pero ya estaba **harta** de su discusión tan estúpida. Y no me agradó nada ver que se acaban de golpear.

Se volvieron a desafiar con la mirada. Gruñí. InuYasha tomó mi brazo izquierdo, y Koga el derecho. Mierda. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y luego de confirmar mis sospechas, comenzaron a jalarme. ¿Por qué rayos no podían simplemente pedirme que fuera con los dos? ¿Por qué no podíamos hablarlo como gente **civilizada** que se _supone_ que somos? ¿Por qué jalarme? ¿Por qué partirme a la mitad?

¿Por qué a mí?

–Suéltala, perro.

–Jamás, ella se viene conmigo, lobucho.

–Oigan–imploré atención– ¿Qué tal si lo hablamos con calma, eh?

Siguieron jaloneándome unos diez minutos, y mis pobres articulaciones dolían un carajo. Me estaba comenzando a enfadar, y si seguían jodiéndome la paciencia, terminarían pagando los platos rotos. Entre un par de _"Ella es mía" _ y _"No es un objeto, idiota"_, siguieron ignorándome. Mi paciencia se estaba agotando con rapidez, casi con la misma velocidad el enfado crecía dentro de mí. Un último jalonazo empezó la cuenta regresiva…

Y exploté.

– ¿Me quieren decir qué mierda pretenden con esto?–grité– ¿Partirme a la mitad, par de idiotas?

Me soltaron al instante, pálidos, con el miedo plasmado en su rostro. Pero ellos se habían arrepentido demasiado tarde de la estupidez que hicieron. Mi ceja comenzó a tener un leve tic, que delataba lo furiosa que me encontraba. ¡Yo no era _elasticgirl_ para que me jalaran de esa manera!

–Les recuerdo que no soy un juguete ¿Ok? Y tampoco soy ni de hule ni de plástico como para que jueguen a ver cuánto aguanto que me estiren–gruñí– ¿Se puede saber por qué diablos se estaban peleando?

–Saldrás conmigo ¿verdad?–imploró InuYasha.

–Ya habíamos quedado, Kag–acusó Koga.

Molesta, me crucé de brazos.

– ¿Y si no salgo con ninguno, qué?

Sus rostros se deformaron.

–Si sigues presionándome terminarán como Miroku, idiotas–amenacé–. Saben muy bien que desde hace dos semanas no ha visto la luz del sol gracias a que nos ocultó algo a Sango y a mí… Y pues, mi amiga no tuvo piedad con él.

Tragaron duro.

–Y yo, perderé la paciencia si siguen jodiendo.

–Bien, ¿A quién elijes?–murmuró Koga.

Negué.

–Perdón, chicos… Pero no puedo elegir entre mi mejor amigo y mi novio.

– ¿Qué?–gritaron al unísono.

–Los quiero por igual, ni más ni menos. Así que se jodieron.

Escuché unos pasos a lo lejos, y me alarmé. Luego distinguí la ahogada voz de Sango llamándome, y sonreír. Estaba salvada. La logré divisar, cruzando la calle frente a mi casa, con la respiración ahogada. Se dirigió a mí, empujó a los dos hombres, me tomó del brazo y me arrastró con ella.

–Fue un gusto discutir con ustedes, caballeros–dije con sorna.

Sango me arrastró unos metros más, para desaparecer de la vista de ellos.

– ¿Ya lo sabes?

– ¿Saber qué?–murmuré.

–InuYasha… se va de la ciudad en tres días.**  
**


	7. Capitulo 6

Sabía que querrían asesinarme, y no las culpo XD

Bueno, este capitulo me costó bastante. No lo niego, me costó en demasía. Pero está aquí, listo y recién sacado del horno. Perdonen si se me corrió el dedo y puse mal una palabra.

Mil y un gracias a todos los reviews (por esos grandiosos 63 reviews ;w;). En serio, agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para comentar (bien sé yo que es hasta tedioso dejar un review). A todas, mil gracias (: Este capitulo es para todas ustedes que me han apoyado con esa locura.

Con respecto a mis one-shots (más específicamente Without Words xD): volveré a redactar algunos (casi la mayoría) y los publicaré de nuevo. Leyéndolos ayer, no me siento conforme a como salieron, así que los eliminaré y re-escribiré. A pesar de que la gran mayoría son regalos, los volveré a escribir para que las regaladas (?) tengan sus regalos bien decentes.

Ahora, sin quitarles más tiempo, a leer.

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes de InuYasha y co. No me pertenecen. Son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Mi Amigo Gay.**

_Por Alice Moonlight B._

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

–Ah era… ¿Qué InuYasha qué?

Eso era imposible. Él no se iría de la ciudad sin decirme antes ¿verdad? Aparte, él estaba en mi casa esa mañana, peleándose con mi _novio_, pero estaba ahí. Él no se iba de la ciudad. Simplemente no se iría. Porque él había prometido no dejarme sola nunca más…

–Lo que oíste–murmuró–. Sé que te duele, Kag… Pero…

–Él no se va a ir, Sango.

El corazón me retumbaba en el pecho. Latía con tal intensidad, con tal fuerza, con tal velocidad… que se me saldría por la garganta, la cual se encontraba amargamente seca. Los ojos me ardían, y comprendí que era por las lágrimas que se agolpaban bajo mis párpados. Apreté mis ojos con fuerza, intentando desaparecer las gotas salinas, que ahora rodaban libremente por mis mejillas en contra de mi voluntad.

–Kagome…

No respondí. Se me oprimía el pecho de sólo imaginarme llena por completo de su ausencia. Dolida, di media vuelta, y me fui. A pesar de los reclamos de mi amiga castaña, que me pisaba los talones, me dirigí a mi casa. Quería encerrarme en mi habitación y maldecir a InuYasha lo que restaba del día. ¡Era un maldito mentiroso! Y yo una estúpida por creer todos y cada uno de sus engaños. Últimamente, todo lo que el universo me ocultó, me lo estaban soltando de sopetón. Como si fuera un castigo por ser tan estúpida y tan ciega.

Ja. Jodido día.

–Kag, no hagas nada imprudente.

–No haré nada imprudente, cielo–dije con sarcasmo–. Simplemente haré lo que tendría que haber hecho hace **mucho** tiempo.

Y con esas palabras, el silencio nos acompañó todo el camino.

Mi mente no hallaba que mierda pensar. Tenía un maldito _remolino_ de pensamientos que, en vez de ayudarme, me enredaban aún más. Y eso no me gustaba nada. Aparte de que andar diciendo palabrotas cada dos por tres no era bueno ni bonito y mucho menos se veía bien en una señorita (sermón que mi madre siempre me echa cuando me escucha soltar alguna maldición), pero ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo quieren que reaccione? Los estoy maldiciendo como una _señorita_ debería hacerlo. Porque no he intentado dejarlos _sin_ familia.

Sacudí la cabeza. No era momento para pensamiento de violencia.

Faltaba una calle para llegar a casa, y Sango me tomó de la muñeca. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Me va a decir que es _lesbiana_ y que me ama en secreto desde que somos niñas? ¡Joder! Sólo eso me faltaba. Reí internamente: ese era otro de mis estúpidos pensamientos.

–Espera.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–No cometas un error, Kag–me advirtió–. No te dejes llevar por las apariencias.

– ¿Apariencias? Jamás volveré a caer en…

– ¡Deja de ser tan ciega, maldita sea! –explotó ella– Mira delante de tu nariz por una maldita vez.

– ¿De qué…?

– ¿Le has puesto atención a algo que no seas tú en estos años? –el puente de su nariz estaba arrugado, sus manos en la cadera y su ceño fruncido–Entiendo que te haya dolido la muerte de tu padre, pero tienes que seguir viviendo, Kagome. Has estado comportándote como una nena desde entonces.

Bajé la mirada, a sabiendas de que era cierto.

–Mira a tu alrededor y no cometas errores. Porque estoy segura de que no soportarías dos pérdidas de esa magnitud.

Y dejándome como una idiota sin saber qué hacer, se fue. ¿Qué quería decir con dos pérdidas? Sacudí la cabeza, e intenté no recordar el tono mordaz que había usado conmigo. Ella **nunca** me había hablado así en lo que llevamos siendo amigas-primas. Dícese, toda la vida. Desde que tengo conciencia de mi existencia.

No lo niego. Porque me dolió que me gritara de esa manera, pero sé que tiene razón. Me había comportado durante cuatro años como una niñita mimada… A la cual todos le cumplían sus caprichos, pensando que se deprimiría por hacer eso. Me sentí aún peor, al darme cuenta de que siempre el que me consentía era InuYasha…

Mierda de vida que tengo.

Me faltaba sólo unos metros para llegar a mi casa, pero creí que moriría cuando alcancé a escuchar lo que me destruiría la vida en cuestión de segundos. Ese no podía ser él.

–_Bien, lobo, tú ganas_–escuché–. _Me rindo. Kagome nunca me querrá como te quiere a ti, y lo mejor es que no aplace más mi viaje._

–_ ¿Viaje?_–ese era Koga–_ ¿A dónde vas?_

_–Mi hermano requiere que vaya hasta América… comenzaré a trabajar en las empresas de la familia._

–_Oye… Espero que tengas suerte_–el tono de voz usado fue de ¿arrepentimiento?–_. Y… gracias por cuidar de Kag todos estos años._

– _¿Se te acaban los insultos, Koga?_–se burló–_ Gracias, y la cuidé… porque la amo. Cuídala._

_–Con mi vida._

_–Eso espero._

¡No! ¡No puede hacer eso! Corrí lo más rápido que pude, y logré alcanzarlo antes de que se fuera. Olvidé que Koga estaba presente. Olvidé que lo vi como mi hermana durante cinco años. Olvidé que era mi mejor amigo. Me olvidé de todo y de todos. Lo único que existía en ese momento era el deseo de que se quedara a mi lado.

_Porque lo amaba_, resonó en mi mente.

Y sin más, me guindé de su cuello y lo besé.

Él me apartó, con brusquedad.

– ¿Qué haces?

–Yo… yo sólo…–un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

–Hasta nunca, Kagome–gruñó–. Hasta nunca.

Sin voltear atrás ni una sola vez, desapareció de mi vista.

Alguien carraspeó a mi espalda, y hasta ese momento recordé que _había besado_ a mi mejor amigo frente a mi _novio_. Entonces, me sentí aún peor.

–Te diría que te entiendo, Kagome–explicó mi novio–. Pero mentiría. Y creo que lo mejor es que lo nuestro quede hasta aquí… Pues prefiero irme con Ayame y tener la seguridad de que ella no se irá tras su _gay_.

No dije nada. No me sentía con la fuerza para decir siquiera un _lo siento_.

Era el final. El final a todos mis tormentos… y el inició de una nueva vida… sin _él_.


	8. Capitulo 7

Vine, luego de exprimirme el cerebro e.e' con un nuevo capítulo (a pesar de que prometí tenerlo el sábado, pero haré lo posible para volver a actualizar ese día). Este también me costó bastante.

Gracias a todos por esos 78 hermosísimos reviews (: en serio. Sé que se deben enfadar por lo poco seguido que puedo actualizar, pero si por mí fuera, lo haría a diario... Sin embargo, los estudios no me lo permiten. Así que les pido mil disculpas por mis retrasos en cuanto a este fic.

Algunos piensan que muchos autores que actualizan no tan seguido las historias es porque quieren ganar más reviews, y se los digo de corazón: si ese fuera mi caso (y en realidad dudo que haya alguno), actualizaría una vez por mes y ni siquiera les respondería a sus reviews. Pero como no lo es, estoy intentando acomodarme con mis estudios y este fic, para poder actualizar más seguido, y espero que puedan entenderme.

Haré un horario, por así decirlo. Todos los sábados actualizaré. Aunque tenga que sentarme frente al monitor tres horas y estar bloqueada, pero lo haré.

También quería ofrecerles algo, a modo de agradecimiento.

¿Les gustaría que ustedes aparecieran en esta historia? Ya sea ayudando a Kagome con sus instintos asesinos (?) o con Ayame, Miroku... que sé yo. Si es así, solamente les pido lo siguiente:

-Que me digan que nombre les pongo en la historia.

- La descripción que tendrán.

-De quién van a querer ser amigos o qué se yo. Como quieren aparecer (ejemplo: que Miroku los presente a Kagome).

De todo corazón, mil gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado (:

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes de InuYasha y co. No me pertenecen. Son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Mi Amigo Gay.**

_Por Alice Moonlight B._

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Me sentía impotente, porque todo lo que estaba sucediendo era mi culpa y de nadie más. Sola, me encontraba completamente sola. InuYasha se había ido hace ya una semana, y Koga ya paseaba frente a mi casa con su nueva novia como el cabrón idiota que siempre ha sido. Sango está de vacaciones con su familia, y mi madre de viaje por el trabajo. Mi hermanito estaba en la escuela, por lo que seguiría sola hasta más o menos las doce del medio día.

Estaba sola.

Por completo.

En su totalidad.

Y lo detestaba.

Si fuera una soledad sólo física, la soportaría. Pero no, iba mucho más allá que eso. Me sentía sola emocionalmente, y me aterraba la idea. Porque me daba temor descubrir lo que mi corazón quiere, lo que siente… y lo que tal vez siempre sintió. Sacudí la cabeza, y volví a clavar mi irritada mirada en el techo.

No quería salir.

Ni hablar.

Ni estar sola.

Lo quería a él.

**Sólo** a él.

Y a Sango.

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla y cayó en mi almohada. Lo extrañaba tanto que comenzaba a ser enfermizo. Y lo peor de todo era que no me importaba, porque sumida en mi dolor… él no regresaría. Me lo dejó bastante claro el último día que lo vi. Si alguna vez me quiso, posiblemente me olvidó y se cansó de esperar a que yo correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

_Estúpida_.

Gruñí, cuando escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de golpe. ¿Es que acaso mi condenado hermano no conocía la palabra _suavemente_? Los pasos en la escalera y luego los golpes en la puerta de mi habitación me hicieron gruñir de nuevo. Con enfado y molestia, me levanté de mi cama, y con pasos casi mecánicos, me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí.

Su carita de niño mimado de cinco años me hizo olvidar por completo mi enfado, por lo que suspiré. Sabía muy bien como manipularme, y en un futuro sería un maldito cazanovas con miles de chicas tras él.

– ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela, Souta?

–_Guardedía_, _nana_.

–Bueh, eso.

–_Ben_, hicimos unos dibujos _¿Quiedes velos?_

–Claro, ve a traerlos, monstruo.

Bufé. Ese niño era la debilidad de cualquiera que tuviera corazón. Miré de nuevo al techo, como esperando a que me cayera una solución a mis problemas. Pero nada sucedía. Y tampoco sucedería, eso lo tenía más que claro. Cupido era un cabrón de primera y su puntería un asco. Y él era el maldito que tenía la culpa de que yo estuviera aquí, como una pendeja, enamorada del jodido de InuYasha.

Clavé la mirada en el reloj de mi muñeca. Souta ya llevaba diez minutos abajo y nada que daba señales de vida ¿Tan desordenado tenía el bulto que duraba tanto buscando? Con otro prolongado suspiro salí de mi habitación, y comencé a bajar las escaleras. Lo escuché hablar con alguien, pero no entendía muy bien todo ese asunto.

– ¿_Pukee _te fuiste? ¿Acaso no _quedías_ a mi _nana_?

Bah. Seguro era el idiota de Koga que llamaba para burlarse de mi pésima suerte. Argh, como lo detestaba en ese momento.

– _¿Hizzo_ algo malo?

Me acerqué un poco más, para ver si lograba escuchar quién era el que llamaba.

– ¿Y cómo es _Amédica_?

En ese momento, mis piernas flaquearon y me dejaron caer al suelo en un golpe sordo. Mi respiración se cortó, y mi pulso se aceleró. No. No podía ser él. Quizá era algún ex novio que yo no recordaba ¿Verdad? Porque no era posible que InuYasha estuviera llamándome ese día… El aniversario de la muerte de mi padre.

Mi hermano, que ahora se encontraba con el teléfono en medio del hombro y su oreja, estaba frente a mí, tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a ponerme en pie. Negué, e inmediatamente me dio el teléfono. Respiré hondo un par de veces, antes de pronunciar un tímido saludo.

–_Hola, Kag_–silencio de mi parte–. _¿Cómo estás?_

Tapé el micrófono con una mano, y le indiqué a Souta que fuera a su habitación.

Él asintió, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sería fatídico que presenciara la discusión que yo estaba completamente segura que se armaría en breve.

Destapé el teléfono, y volví a suspirar.

– ¿Cómo mierda crees que he estado, InuYasha?

–_Si vas a estar con ese humor de perros, mejor me dices y…_

– ¿Y qué? –gruñí– ¿No volverás a llamar? ¿Es eso? ¡Hazlo, maldita sea!

Los nervios se esfumaron, y dieron lugar a la rabia e impotencia que tenía guardadas desde hace una semana.

– ¡Hazlo y déjame olvidarte de una maldita vez!

Genial, yo y mi bocota.

_Que no lo haya notado_, pensé.

–_Kag, eso no era lo que…_

– ¿Qué? –interrumpí, con la voz más ronca de lo normal, debido al nudo que se comenzaba a formar en mi garganta– ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿No querías que yo te amara, también? ¿No querías olvidarme y hacerme sufrir?

–_Jamás sería capaz de hacerte daño, sabes que yo…_

–Me estás haciendo daño, idiota–sollocé–. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

–_Kag, debo colgar_.

–InuYasha Taisho, no te atrevas a–tono–… colgarme.

Subí, enfurruñada y limpiándome las lágrimas con brusquedad. ¡Que le den! ¡Que se joda! Yo, aquí, llorando como magdalena. Y él, allá, haciendo fiesta. Estaba muy equivocado si creía que yo lo iba a perdonar tan fácil… y más equivocado estaba si creía que lo olvidaría. Era un idiota y cabrón de primera, comenzaba a empatar a Koga.

Después de sopesar un poco lo que iba a hacer, tomé fuerzas de yo no sé dónde, y me levanté del suelo. Sentía mis pies pesados con cada paso, con cada escalera que subía. El corazón seguía latiendo desbocado y mi respiración era irregular. Los vellos de todo mi cuerpo se erizaron al recordar su hermosa voz…

Mierda, que débil soy.

Pasé por la habitación de Souta, le besé la frente y le advertí que ni se le ocurriera salir. No duraría más que unos diez minutos. O eso esperaba. Tomé una chaqueta de mi armario, y salí de mi casa.

Dispuesta a castrar a Miroku si no me decía donde mierda se encontraba InuYasha realmente.


	9. Capitulo 8

Sábado al fin, dirán muchas (:

Acá está lo que prometí. Espero que realmente les guste, yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y secándome el cerebro para ver como acomodaba las ideas e.e' pero me gusta como salió.

Gracias a todas por ese hermoso apoyo que me han dado (: esos 89 reviews que me parecen increíbles y que se los agradezco de corazón.

No tengo mucho que decir, tengo que ir a estudiar un poco para inglés, así que...

Nos vemos el sábado :D

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes de InuYasha y co. No me pertenecen. Son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Mi Amigo Gay.**

_Por Alice Moonlight B._

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Tomé mi celular, mientras caminaba hacia la casa de aquel idiota que se hacía llamar casi mi hermano. ¿Cómo podía ser tan traicionero? Puede que Sango se encuentre de viaje casi de vuelta, pero esta vez no sería ella quien lo castraría. Sino yo, y una vieja amiga que estoy segura él ya olvidó. Sonreí, a sabiendas de que sería excelente ver como se ponía pálido al vernos a las dos ahí.

Tecleé con habilidad un mensaje de texto, pidiéndole que llegara a la casa de Miroku y me esperara en la entrada. Lo envié, y me arropé un poco entre mi chaqueta. El viento que soplaba era helado, a pesar de que aún era medio día. Caminé un par de calles, y sin querer me tropecé con alguien y ambos caímos al suelo. Alcé la mirada, y me encontré con la mirada de una chica que nunca había visto.

A pesar de que se encontraba en la misma situación que yo –dícese, tirada en el suelo sobándose el trasero por la fuerte caída– la expresión alegre de su rostro no se iba con nada. Su sonrisa era contagiosa, y no pude evitar reflejarlo.

–Perdón, no veía por donde iba–hizo una reverencia un poco torpe, y siguió hablando atropelladamente–. Soy nueva en la ciudad, y… y…

–No hay problema, yo iba muy distraída–dije, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

– ¡Sakura!–gritó una voz conocida– ¿Dónde te metiste?

–Creo que dejé a Sango atrás…

– ¿Sango?–repetí.

Y como si la hubiera llamado con la mente, la aludida apareció corriendo con expresión cansada. Respiraba agitadamente cuando llegó frente a nosotras, se apoyó en sus rodillas e inhaló hondo. La pobre parecía haber corrido una maratón de diez kilómetros en cinco minutos.

–Sakura… Me… vas a… matar…

–Perdón–dijo, avergonzada.

– ¿Tú no andabas de viaje? –interrogué, molesta.

– ¿No deberías…? Bueh, no tengo nada que… reclamarte.

La miré con una ceja alzada, esperando a que me explicara su repentina aparición por las calles de Tokio, cuando yo la hacía vacacionando en alguna playa y bronceándose. Respiró hondo un par de veces más, antes de ponerse recta y mirarme a los ojos.

–La historia de por qué estoy aquí es muy superficial–replicó, restándole importancia–. Debo llevar a Sakura a casa.

Y antes de que pudiera emitir palabra, Sakura me había abrazado con fuerza.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Conoces a Sango!

–Es Kagome, mi prima y mejor amiga–explicó Sango–. Kag, ella es una amiga que conocí en la playa. Se quedará en mi casa por unos días.

– ¿Adónde vas tú, Kagome?–me preguntó Sakura.

–A casa de Miroku, el novio de Sango.

Reí ante la mueca de fastidio que hizo la castaña.

–Ya quisiera él.

Sakura tomó a Sango del brazo y la zarandeó, rogándole que fueran conmigo. Quise reír ante la cara de mi amiga. Al final accedió.

– ¿Y quién es InuYasha?–preguntó, luego de que le contáramos el por qué castraríamos a Miroku.

Miroku podría ahorrarse muchas peleas y discusiones conmigo, sin embargo, él lo prefiere por el lado difícil. Y, sinceramente, si él quiere sufrir, me parece bien. No me opongo. A fin de cuentas, a veces era bueno descargarse con alguien (pensamientos crueles mode on).

–Es el mejor amigo y casi novio de Kag–respondió Sango.

–Ja ja. Chistosa–repliqué–. Triste pero cierto.

– ¿Y Koga? ¿Qué pasa con él?

–Bah, me dejó y se fue con una linda pelirroja.

– ¡Descarado! ¡Lo mato!

Reí, y para cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba frente a la entrada de la calle que llevaba a casa de Miroku. Escuché unos gritos que me llamaban, pero los ignoré. Últimamente escuchaba muchas cosas que realmente no pasaban. Caminamos unos metros más, y luego caí de bruces al suelo con alguien encima de mí.

– ¡Kagome! ¡Hola!

Esa voz nunca la olvidaría, ni aunque quisiera.

– ¡Himeko!

Ella se quitó de mi espalda y logré levantarme y abrazarla. Sango y Sakura no sabían qué mierda pasaba.

–Pensé que no te volvería a ver–me dijo Himeko.

–Voy camino a castrar a nuestro querido Miroku, ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios.

–Con gusto.

Y así, las cuatro emprendimos caminos hacia la casa de Miroku. Miré el reloj de mi muñeca, llevaba quince minutos fuera… Esperaba que Souta no se metiera en problemas. Suspiré, intentando calmarme. Hoy estaba encontrándome con personas que hacía mucho tiempo no veía, y también con algunas nuevas que podrían ser buenas amigas.

Tal vez todo lo que sucedía era una clara señal de que nunca tuve que haber conocido a InuYasha, o de que no importaba lo que pasara, yo me recuperaría. Sonreí sin evitarlo, era lindo saber que tenías amigas cuando más mal te sentías.

Mientras más lo pensaba, más me daba cuenta de que era una estupidez hacerme la vida cuadritos por un imbécil que posiblemente era igual de descarado que Koga. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo cabía tanta estupidez en el planeta?

Bufé, y hasta entonces me di cuenta de que estábamos frente a la casa del pervertido número uno del planeta. Tomé aire, y me adentré. Escuché una serie de gritos y forcejeos, luego risas y más forcejeos, después reclamos y otra carcajada. ¿Qué mierda estaría haciendo Miroku?

Sango apretó los puños en una señal de celos y furia que yo conocía a la perfección. Sakura iba detrás de ella, intentando bajarle el enfado. Himeko me seguía, pisándome los talones. Cuando las cuatro nos adentramos por completo, y estuvimos en la sala viendo la divertida escena frente a nosotros, ninguna pudo reprimir las carcajadas.

Una rubia que en mi vida había visto, se encontraba a horcajadas sobre Miroku, zarandeándolo cada tanto y gritándole improperios. Traía pantalones, botas y boina militares, y una bonita camisa sin mangas de color blanco.

Distinguí a la chica con la que había mensajeado en la mañana, que se encontraba riendo a carcajadas. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, mientras reíamos. Lorelei me llevaba diez centímetros de altura, era una chica muy bella, y la quería mucho. Pocas veces la veía, pero aprovechaba al máximo cuando estábamos juntas.

Su esbelta figura se dejaba ver a través del vestido veraniego de azul eléctrico que llevaba puesto, su cabello de tono caoba oscuro lo llevaba suelto y sus ojos índigo resaltaban más que otras veces. Su piel tenía un destello dorado, debido a los bronceados a los que se sometía cada vez que iba a la playa, y sus rojos labios estaban al natural.

– ¿Quién es la rubia de la ropa bonita?–pregunté.

–Es una amiga de Miroku, creo–dijo, riendo–. No estoy muy segura.

Escuchamos otro forcejeo y una súplica de Miroku, por lo que volteamos a verlos.

–Pe-pero yo n-no hice n-nada, Kaito–tartamudeó el pobre–. Te lo ju-juro.

–Sé que hiciste alguna tontería–lo zarandeó de nuevo.

–Em–interrumpí– ¿Miroku?

– ¡Kagome!–chilló, como si fuera su salvación– ¡Me has salvado!

La rubia de puntas oscuras, se levantó de encima de mi pobre amigo y me miró con una sonrisa que a mí me hizo estremecer del puro miedo.

–Así que tú eres Kagome–pronunció.

–Así que tú eres… ¿Mi asesina?–dije, riendo nerviosamente.

Se carcajeó.

–Nah, un gusto–me extendió la mano–. Soy Kaito Scarlet, experta en artes marciales y una vieja amiga del pervertido que ves ahí.

Miroku refunfuñó un par de cosas inentendibles, mientras Sango se carcajeaba ayudándolo.

–Etto…–le estreché la mano, indecisa– ¿Un gusto?

–Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esa escena–se disculpó–. Bueno, fue un público grande.

Pasó sus ojos azules por toda la habitación, desde Sakura que cacheteaba a Miroku para que reaccionara del golpe que Sango le había propinado al tocar donde no debía, hasta Lorelei, que estaba de pie, a mi lado. Reí, sin ganas.

–Me imagino que estás aquí para sacarle información a Miroku.

–Sep, pero ya Sango me lo dejó inconsciente.

–Dime qué necesitas.

Alcé una ceja.

–Saber dónde mierda se ha metido InuYasha.

–Está en su casa–respondió, natural–. Su viaje se atrasó por asuntos personales.

Asentí, y con una mirada recorrí la casa.

Todas mis nuevas y viejas amigas parecían estarse divirtiendo, por lo que preferí irme sola hacia casa de InuYasha. No quería deprimirlas. Sango se veía demasiado contenta/enojada con el Miroku inconsciente sobre sus piernas, Lorelei estaba entablando una buena amistad con Himeko y Sakura hablaba con Kaito de quién sabe qué.

No les arruinaría eso.

Me despedí con un gesto de la cabeza, y salí por la puerta. Caminé rápido, y en cuestión de cinco minutos estuve allí. Miré el reloj: una hora fuera de casa. Souta me iba a matar, y mamá también. Toqué dos veces a la puerta, y nadie respondió. Volví a tocar, y escuché un alboroto. Pasos se fueron acercando, hasta que una chica abrió la puerta.

Tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes, y un cabello castaño con unos reflejos dorados muy lindos. Una sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro, y era tan contagiosa que hasta yo curvé mis labios sonriéndole en respuesta.

–Hola, soy Giselle–hizo una reverencia torpe–. ¿Y tú?

–Em, Kagome–respondí, dudosa– ¿Está InuYasha?

– ¡Claro!

La chica dio media vuelta, me cerró la puerta en la cara y luego gritó _hermano_.

¿InuYasha tenía hermanas? ¿No se suponía que eran solo él y Sesshomaru?

Unos pasos y un regaño me distrajeron, y pronto se abrió la puerta de nuevo. Abrí la boca, para decir algo, pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta. Verlo ahí, tan guapo, tan real, tan arrogante… tan él.

El cabello revuelto y rebelde, suelto, sobre sus hombros. La camisa a cuadros azules, sobre la camiseta blanca y esos jeans negros… Sus ojos dorados, que me miraban con sorpresa. ¿Por qué mierda tenía que ser tan guapo?

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí?–contraataqué– ¿Por qué llamaste a casa? ¿No podías ir, y visitarme?

–Kag, hablemos con calma como personas civilizadas y **maduras** que somos–replicó–. No actúes como niña.

–Ese es el problema, que siempre que actúo con madurez… tú no lo notas–chillé– ¡Dime que quieres de mí!

– ¡No grites, Kagome!–alzó la voz.

– ¡Tú tampoco!

Me volteé, enfurruñada.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí?–dijo una voz femenina– ¿Quién es ella, InuYasha?

–Kagome–gruñó él–. No molestes.

–A tu prima Ferita no le hables así, mocoso–replicó la voz.

Alguien me arrastró adentro y me hizo sentarme en un sofá, con InuYasha al lado. Crucé los brazos en mi pecho molesta.

– ¡Kate! ¡Giselle!–gritó la chica frente a nosotras.

En pocos minutos, ya estaban dos chicas (una de ellas era la de ojos verdes) frente a nosotros.

–Ahora, es hora de terapia–las otras dos asintieron–. Esta pareja tiene problemas en su relación.

Me levanté de golpe, gritando un sonoro _¿QUÉ?_

–Bueno, parecen novios ¿A qué si, chicas?–dijo la que supuse era Kate–. Tienen química.

–Me encantaría tenerte de cuñada, Kagome–sonrió Giselle.

–Sería tan lindo–comentó Ferita, la prima–. Kagome tiene pinta de ser más agradable, a diferencia de Kikyo.

Silencio sepulcral.

Ese tema era delicado para InuYasha, aunque yo siempre creí que fue una traición de _amistad_, notablemente ahora sabía que no precisamente fue así.

–Lo es–dijo él, finalmente.

A veces olvidaba que, de toda la faz de la Tierra, yo era la única que se había tragado el cuento de que él era gay.

Y eso me hacía sentir estúpida.

–A ver, ¿Son novios?

Negué.

– ¿Amigos con derecho?

Otra negación.

– ¿Qué son, entonces?

–Amigos–dijimos al unísono.

Las tres chicas se carcajearon.

–Son pareja, lo juro porque me llamo Katerine–se rió–. Y si no lo son, mínimo quieren.

Y volvieron a estallar en risas.

Me sonrojé como una nena, y noté que InuYasha estaba igual de incómodo que yo.

– ¿A qué horas sale el vuelo, Inu-kun?–inquirió Kate, de nuevo.

–Dentro de tres horas–se levantó–. Debemos irnos, Giselle. Ve por tus maletas.

La muchacha asintió, y obedeció.

Lo miré, sin creerlo. ¿En serio se iba a ir?

– ¿Te vas? ¿En serio?

Me dio la espalda.

–No hay nada que me retenga aquí.

–Prometiste no dejarme sola.

–Sango está contigo.

–Sabes a qué me refiero.

–No, no lo sé.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de que quizá él no entendía mis sentimientos… y que tampoco valía la pena explicárselos. Por lo que salí sin despedirme, pero pude escuchar algo antes de cerrar por completo la puerta.

–_ ¿Qué hiciste qué?_–dijo Giselle–_No puedes irte._

–_Claro que puedo, soy el mayor aquí_.

_–InuYasha, no huyas de los problemas_–fue el turno de Katerine.

–_Debes elegir ahora: irte a América, y huir de ella_–habló Giselle, de nuevo–_. O quedarte, aclarar las cosas con ella… y ser feliz con la persona que amas_.

Entonces, me fui.

Sí.

InuYasha, ¿Qué elegirás?


	10. Capitulo 9

Tarde, pero seguro.

Sigue siendo sábado y no me asesinen, por favor D:

Bueh, me confieso culpable. Sé que en el capitulo anterior no respondí reviews, pero si les soy sincera... Con costos y tuve tiempo de escribir el capitulo y subirlo hoy. Tuve que quedarme varios días hasta tarde en el colegio, estudiando. Así que mil perdones, a todas D:

Me alegro que les haya gustado, y lamento decirles que este es el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia *snif snif* Pero todo tiene su final.

Mil gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado, por esos hermosos 101 reviews que no siento merecer al durar tanto actualizando D:

Sin más que decir...

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes de InuYasha y co. No me pertenecen. Son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Mi Amigo Gay.**

_Por Alice Moonlight B._

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**InuYasha P.O.V**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Giselle y yo estamos acá, y no en Japón. Con la fría, autoritaria, demandante, patética y molesta compañía de Sesshomaru. Y cada día que pasaba, anhelaba más la presencia de Kagome. Aparte de estar convencido que ella, Sango y cada persona de la faz de la Tierra me odiaba por tomar la decisión que tomé, sólo podía deprimirme en compañía de mi hermana menor y el amargado de Sesshomaru.

–Nii-chan–me llamó Giselle–. ¿Estás bien?

–Estaría mejor en Japón y lo sabes.

Ella frunció los labios.

– ¡Te dije que te quedaras con ella, baka!

Suspiré, a sabiendas de que era cierto.

Pero si me quedaba, sólo lograría lastimarla más.

Y la obligaría a darme una respuesta antes de tiempo. No quería obligarla a nada, a pesar de que fui yo el culpable de que todo esto sucediera. No deseaba que ella sufriera, no quería que ella llorara… Solamente anhelaba que ella fuera feliz.

Conmigo o sin mí.

Pero que sonriera.

Y mi presencia sólo estaba logrando lágrimas y disgustos en ella.

Me odiaba en demasía. Y sabía que ella también me detestaba. Todos me odiaban.

Por idiota, por ignorante… Por cobarde.

Porque huí de mi problema y solución.

Bufé, regresando a la realidad.

–Lo sé, pero… Kagome está mejor sin mí.

–Ya, claro–dijo incrédula–. Ni tú te la crees.

– ¿Por qué no ha de ser así?

Jugó con sus manos, inquieta. Encarné una ceja.

–Hey, par de mocosos–gruñó Sesshomaru, entrando a la habitación–. InuYasha, tienes una carta. Giselle, a tu habitación.

Mi hermana le sacó la lengua, y refunfuñando obedeció. Salió de la habitación con un portazo, y luego de carcajearme, tomé el sobre que Sesshomaru me ofrecía.

–Es de Japón.

No necesité saber más, y la abrí con desespero.

La letra me era conocida, y aunque deseé con intensidad que fuera de Kagome, no lo era. Era de Sango. Aquello me sorprendió, pero supe de inmediato que era algo serio. Ella jamás me hablaría a no ser que algo grave hubiera pasado. Y eso me inquietó.

Comencé a leer, con parsimonia, asimilando cada palabra:

_"Lamento tener que contactarte de esta manera, pero si te llamaba ella se daría cuenta. Aparte de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de adónde llamar. Miroku me ayudó a enviar la carta, y espero que Kagome no lo note. Acá todo está mal. Desde ella, hasta el mismísimo Koga. _

_Te extraña._

_Y se ha encerrado de nuevo en su habitación. No quiere hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con su madre. Todos sabemos muy bien la razón. Además de saber que solamente en dos ocasiones se ha comportado de esta manera. _

_No te pido que vuelvas, porque sería ilógico. Si te fuiste, es porque nunca la quisiste. Y lo entiendo, ella puede llegar a ser berrinchosa, bipolar, rara… Pero sabes mejor que nadie que es la persona más auténtica sobre la faz de la tierra. Y también la más cerrada._

_Sólo te pido que me ayudes a que vuelva a sonreír._

_Sango._

Me pasé una mano por el rostro, asimilando todo lo que decía la carta. ¿Sería todo cierto? ¿Habré tomado la decisión incorrecta? Sacudí la cabeza. Si ella no me siguió, si no me buscó… si no lo impidió, significa que nunca lo sintió.

Eso era.

– ¿Qué harás, idiota?

– ¿Y tú qué me cuentas?–reclamé–. No tenías por qué leer esta carta.

–No la leí–replicó–. Sé lo que pasa con Kagome.

Refunfuñé, y le saqué el dedo medio.

Estaba frustrado y no sabía qué mierda hacer.

Tenía varias opciones; como llamar a Kate, o a Sango, a Miroku… Pero me daba temor hacerlo.

No quería decepcionar a nadie, y mucho menos lastimar. Solamente quería solucionar todo. Que con sólo decir lo siento, todo volviera a comenzar. Que el tiempo se devolviera, y no seguirle la corriente a Miroku con aquella estúpida broma, y presentarme ante ella como realmente he sido toda mi vida.

Quería olvidar todo.

Quería olvidarme.

Y olvidarla.

Pero no, mi _pendejo_ corazón seguía como _idiota_ latiendo por ella.

Miré a Sesshomaru, que seguía mirándome con indiferencia, y volví a sacarle el dedo medio. Me devolvió el gesto y salió de la habitación. Agradecí estar en silencio y soledad. Tomé mi _notebook_ y la encendí, me metí directo al chat, buscando alguna señal _divina_ que me sacara de apuros.

Y como por arte de magia, Kagome se conectó.

Mi respiración se agitó, y me sentí como un maldito adolescente con hormonas hasta la nuca. La manos me sudaron, y tuve que secarlas en mi pantalón, antes de poder abrir la ventanilla para hablar con ella… Tecleé con habilidad y rapidez impropia de mí un saludo tímido, y lo envíe.

_"¿Cómo estás?"_

Esperé, impaciente.

_"¿Y eso que me hables?"_

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Tecleé lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

_"Te extrañaba"_

Respuesta inmediata.

_"No seas mentiroso. Mejor deja de joder la vida un rato"_

Y se desconectó.

_¿No podías meter más la pata?_, me regañé.

Tenía que volver a Japón de una u otra forma, pero no podía en ese momento. No cuando ella me detestaba tanto. Y reiterarlo, me dolió más. Suspiré, a sabiendas de que debía quedarme en este continente durante al menos un mes más. Y en un mes más, estaba seguro de que la perdería.

Tocaron a la puerta, y supe que era Giselle.

–Pasa.

Entró, y con cara de niña regañada, se quedó frente a mí.

– ¿Qué quieres?

–No seas grosero, nii-chan.

–Entonces no molestes, Giselle–gruñí–. No estoy de ánimo.

–No es mi culpa que seas un idiota y no sepas arreglar las cosas con Kagome.

–Gracias por recordármelo.

–Arréglate con ella ¿Sí?

–Vete.

–Pero…

–Vete.

–Nii-chan…

– ¡Que te vayas, dije!

– ¡Eres peor que Sesshomaru!

Y cerró dando un portazo.

Mierda, tal vez tenía razón.

Y no me importaba que Sesshomaru o mi padre se enfadaran…

Kagome era más importante que ellos.

Siempre ha sido así.

Y así lo sería siempre.

Toda mi vida.


	11. Capitulo 10

Lo sé, publiqué antes e.e' pero mañana no tengo tiempo no para respirar, así que preferí aprovechar hoy y terminar el capitulo para subirlo de una vez. Sino, tendría que dejarlas sin continuación hasta quién sabe cuando.

Espero que les guste.

Y gracias a todas por esos hermosos reviews ;w;

Hemos llegado al fin de esta locura (: y les agradezco de todo corazón el apoyo.

Sin más que decir, he aquí el final...

**Disclaimer. **Los personajes de InuYasha y co. No me pertenecen. Son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Mi Amigo Gay.**

_Por Alice Moonlight B._

* * *

**Capitulo 10.**

Miré el reloj que descansaba en mi muñeca y suspiré. Sango llevaba metida en ese vestidor casi diez minutos. Bueno, llevábamos en esa tienda casi media hora. Y yo ya estaba harta. No quería comprar absolutamente nada. Lo único que anhelaba era volver a mi casa, encerrarme en mi habitación y escuchar música lo que restaba del día.

Sola.

La puerta se abrió, y dejó ver a mi amiga enfundada en un bonito vestido de diario con un estampado floreado en tonos rojizos. Se veía muy linda. Le sonreí, dándole mi aprobación. Yo estaba completamente segura de que quería comprar ropa sólo para Miroku, quién se había convertido en su novio tres semanas atrás.

Y ya han pasado cinco semanas, desde que mi mejor amigo dejó el país.

Dejó el continente.

Y me dejó a mí.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Si él se había marchado, era porque no me quería. Y yo no pensaba rogarle ni a InuYasha ni a nadie. No estaba en mi naturaleza el rogar, aparte de que después de cortar con Koga me quedaba claro que sólo querían jugar. Miré a mi alrededor, y me descubrí _sola _en el local.

Me levanté y seguí a Sango, que mientras yo seguía como idiota pensando y mirando a la nada misma, ella ya había salido de la tienda. La codeé cuando la alcancé, y sólo se echó a reír. Era una tramposa, pero seguía siendo mi mejor amiga y mi prima. A pesar de que jodía demasiado, la quería… Y sabía que se encontraba preocupada por mí.

Suspiré.

Los días parecían tan vacíos, y grises, que me daba flojera incluso el salir de las mantas. Pero Sango había intentado por todos los medios alegrarme, y no quería arruinar su felicidad y noviazgo con Miroku por mi melancolía. Caminamos, hasta llegar al lugar donde estaban todas las comidas rápidas. Hice una mueca, tenía de todo menos hambre. Pero Sango no me dejaría irme sin comerme al menos un dulce.

¿Por qué tenía que tener ese complejo de _madre sobreprotectora_? A veces me protegía más ella que mi propia madre, y eso me tenía cansada.

Hablando de mi madre, había tenido que volver a salir de viaje. Y sí, Souta estaba en casa. Acompañado por Himeko, que voluntariamente se ofreció a cuidar al diablillo.

Bah.

Nos sentamos en una mesita de una heladería, mientras la muchacha nos atendía, logré visualizar a una chica que se me hizo un poco conocida.

Sin embargo, no le presté atención.

– ¿Qué te pareció el vestido?

–Lindo.

– ¿Sólo eso?

Le fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Qué más querías que te dijera? Sabes que no soy de…

Un grito nos espantó a las dos, y nos hizo pegar un respingo. Volteé el rostro, y me encontré con aquella misma chica corriendo apresurada hacia nosotras. Miré a Sango, confundida. Ella simplemente abrió la boca en una perfecta 'o', y la sorpresa se reflejó en sus ojos. No entendía por qué esa expresión, si solamente era una chica corriendo hacia nosotras. Bueh… Realmente, no era muy normal eso, pero tampoco era como si una señal apocalíptica acabara de suceder.

–Sango, ¿Qué te…?

Y entonces, pude verlo.

La chica, que reconocí como Lorelei, arrastraba a _InuYasha_ hasta nuestra mesa. Captando todas las miradas de los presentes. Su vestido, ahora azul eléctrico, se ondeaba con cada paso que daba. Llegaron hasta nosotras, y Lorelei se tiró a abrazarme. Intenté ignorar el hecho de que InuYasha se encontraba hablando plácidamente con Sango, como si ni siquiera me hubiese visto, como si no se percatara de mi presencia. Como si no existiera, como si no me reconociera. Y eso me dolió. Fijé mi vista en él, buscando algo.

Entonces, lo detallé.

Me di el lujo de perderme entre sus rasgos, entre cada facción que hacía su rostro tan perfecto. Intenté grabar en mi memoria cada gesto, cada mueca que hacía. Recorrí su frente, pasé por sus pardos y dorados ojos, por su nariz recta, por sus pómulos… Por esa sonrisa torcida tan propia de él, y por su mandíbula cuadrada.

¿Desde cuándo era tan guapo?

–Kag… Kag–me zarandeó–. ¿Estás o no?

–Perdón–me disculpé torpemente–. Yo sólo…

– ¿Podemos hablar…–me interrumpió InuYasha, incómodo–a solas, por favor?

Asentí, sin saber qué esperar.

Me levanté, y lo seguí. Caminamos unos minutos, hasta perdernos por completo de la vista de las chicas. Jugué con mis manos, nerviosa. No esperaba verlo nunca más, y tampoco esperaba que quisiera hablar conmigo. Sango había intentado por todos los medios habidos y por haber, hablar del tema. Sin embargo…

Ni siquiera estaba preparada para hablar conmigo misma del tema.

–Kag, yo…

–Perdón–me disculpé, sin saber por qué.

– ¿Por qué las disculpas?

Lo abracé, y comencé a llorar. Sentía que i lo soltaba, desaparecería… o despertaría de un sueño. Y no quería perderlo, no de nuevo. Me rodeó con sus brazos, y lo sentí estrecharme. La sensación de saber que él estaba a mi lado, y no en otro continente a miles de kilómetros de mí, me hacía sentir segura, plena y feliz. Comencé a relajarme en sus brazos, y acabé cerrando mis ojos y calmando mi respiración.

–Perdóname por ser tan estúpido.

–A mí por ser tan ciega.

–Por no demostrarte lo que sentía.

–Por nunca dudar.

–Por mentirte.

–Por creerte.

Levanté mi vista, y limpié mis lágrimas mientras sonreía.

Mis sentimientos por él seguían intactos.

–Por no amarte como debía.

–Por no darme cuenta antes.

–Por irme.

–Por no seguirte.

– ¿No les parece que ya son muchas disculpas, par de pendejos?

Volteé mi rostro, y reí cuando noté que Sango y Lorelei nos miraban ceñudas y de brazos cruzados. Con la expresión de completo fastidio plasmada en sus rostros. Me mordí el labio, indecisa, sin saber qué hacer.

Me dejé llevar.

Estiré mis piernas un poco, y rocé mis labios con los de él. Gruñó, y sonreí. Me hizo acercarme más, hasta unir nuestros labios en un beso deseado por los dos.

Luego le reprocharía el no avisarme que había vuelto, pero por el momento lo único que necesitaba eran sus besos y sentir que él estaba ahí, conmigo.

**Fin.**

* * *

Mil gracias a todas, por el apoyo con esta historia :D Prometo volver pronto con otra locura más, pero por el momento estaré un poco inactiva. Hablando con Tiff (**LukaTiff**) concordamos en que era mejor publicar la historia **Maybe **en InuYasha, así que pronto me tendrán por acá con ese otro fic.

De nuevo, gracias por el apoyo.


End file.
